Remember the Fallen
by Maysilee Survived
Summary: Thoughts/drabbles/stuff on the characters who died in Harry Potter. Please read, it's better than it sounds
1. Brought Down

**A/N: So each chapter is some way involved with a character who has died in the Harry Potter series. This one is a short little drabble that may someday be longer.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (if I was, this wouldn't be a **_**fanfiction**_**) and I do not own any of the characters.**

Voldemort:  
>I always knew I was special. During my tedious years in the orphanage, I always sensed that I was somehow different to the other children there. And I was. For I was a wizard, and not just any wizard, but a descendant of one of the greatest wizards of all time: Salazar Slytherin. How joyful and elated I was, when I first met Dumbledore, when he brought me what was ultimately confirmation of my greatness. When we first met, he warned me of what would be tolerated during my magical schooling, but I took little heed of his words. I knew that one day, I would become a better and more powerful wizard then he could ever hope to be. But I also knew that he meant what he said, and I took care of my actions around him.<br>So many years I had labored, to have it all broken by a baby boy. So hard I had worked, to have it all brought down.


	2. Most Loyal

Bellatrix:  
>I've always valued loyalty. Once, my sisters teased me that I should have been in Hufflepuff. I laughed along with Narcissa and Andromeda, to hide my anger. They always thought themselves to be <em>so<em> funny.

Loyalty is important, and is a good value. But not in the extreme. I admire those who are loyal, but also those who can break their loyalty to save themselves. I admire those who are ambitious as well, a trait important to my house, Slytherin. Ambition can get someone very far in life, although to be completely ambitious, you must have no close ties of loyalty. You cannot trust, or rely on anyone in an ambitious world.

The death eaters are supposed to be loyal to my master. But are they really? I think not. Loyalty is not born of fear, or ambition. Loyalty is born from love. Loyalty is born from devotion. That is why _I_ am the most valuable death eater. _I_ am the most devoted and loyal follower. And even as I fell, hit by a curse from that traitorous witch, my mater recognized it.

Or maybe I am just imagining it. Maybe I am disillusioned. Perhaps he cared not for me at all. But I was the most powerful witch on his side. I was second, only to Him. I hope, at least, he considered me a loss.


	3. Free

**A/N: It's Dobby! And this is **_**supposed**_** to be written in bad grammar, because in the books, Dobby says stuff like "I is". Season's greetings, everyone!**

Dobby:  
>Freedom. Such a valuable thing, so strong, and yet easily breakable. It is a cause worth fighting for, a cause worth dying for. All Dobby's life, Dobby is living on the edge of freedom. Most house elves do not agree with Dobby's ideas. They think Dobby is too radical. They do not like change.<p>

Harry Potter is my friend. He is a good person, a very good person. And his friends are not cruel to house elves like my masters used to be. Dobby greatly wishes he could have been able to help him more. He is needing my help more than Dobby could give it to him.

Dobby takes no orders. Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. And now Dobby is free forever.


	4. Colors

Tonks:

I love colors. Colors represent our world quite well, I think. They are like people. Hot and cold, loving, dreary, occasionally boring and mundane, gross, fiery, pretty, ugly, intimidating, soft. The list goes on and on. In my mind, certain colors come with certain words. My favorite colors are as follows:  
>Pink (like my hair): Girly, Bright, Bubbly, Optimistic, Sunrise, Umbridge (unfortunately), New, Fleshy, soft. Red: Fiery, fierce, courageous, crazy, bloody, angry, hot. Gold: bright, happy, expensive, valuable, honest, precious, pure, immortal, shining. Yellow (for my house): happiness, sunshine, buttercups, candlelight. Blue: Nighttime, sadness, happiness, oceans, skies, courage, intelligence, kindness, calm, earthly, water, seriousness.<p>

I loved Remus greatly. He died before my eyes, struck down by a death eater. And we were together for such a short time. Death has a color as well. I think it is black, but not rich and vibrant like the night sky or the color of Sirius's fur. No, death is an empty black, like a void or black hole. And death is clear, like the color of the tears I shed as I watched it befall the one I loved. Death should not deserve a color.

**Please Review!**


End file.
